Confortablemente Adormecido
by Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa
Summary: Una inesperada visita, donde la desesperación e ira del huésped se encuentran con la amargura y soledad del anfitrión, sacudirá sus realidades. Y en circunstancias tan distintas ellos se redescubrirán en el otro, en pidiendo por comprensión y confort mutuo, en una época donde las circunstancias los han vuelto miserables. Roderich/AustriaXToris/Lituania, una pareja poco común.
1. Capitulo 0

Esta es una historia escrita originalmente en inglés y por un autor anónimo. La historia es la siguiente: un día estaba navegando por internet en busca de algún fic que fuera de la pareja Roderich x Toris, y llegué a esta historia anónima en un foro. Me pareció un buen fic, así que lo guardé en mi computador para poder leerlo cuando quisiera. Me surgió la inquietud de traducirlo porque pensé que podría haber alguien más que también le gustara esta pareja poco común, y también porque quería que una amiga que no se maneja muy bien en inglés pudiera leerlo. De modo que no tengo ningún crédito por la historia, solo por su traducción y por el capítulo 0 que sigue a continuación, el cual redacté a modo de situar al lector en la historia, cuya entrada es bastante a la deriva. Ya no recuerdo dónde encontré el fic, porque perdí mis favoritos de internet cuando reseteé mi computador (uy si, super genious), pero agradecería enormemente que si algún lector tuviera la página de origen o conociera a quien lo escribió originalmente en inglés, me lo dijera, para poder pedir permiso para continuar la traducción, o en su defecto, borrar la publicación si fuera necesario. Sin más rodeos, espero que disfruten de la historia ^-^

Capítulo 0: Contextualización

En 1569, el reinado de Polonia firma la Unión de Lublin con el Gran Ducado de Lituania, formando la Mancomunidad Lituano-Polaca, que fue conocido como una de las naciones más largas y populares de los siglos XVI y XVII en Europa. Fue uno de los reinos más prósperos e innovadores, con modelos precursores de la actual democracia y monarquía constitucional. Además, aunque ambos estados eran formalmente iguales en su poderío frente al acuerdo, se sabe que Polonia fue el Estado dominante de la unión.

En 1625, durante la Reforma Protestante, el Gran Señor de los Caballeros Teutónicos, Albert de Hohenzollern, secularizó el territorio de la orden prusiana, conviertiéndose Albert en el Duque de Prusia. Su ducado, cuya capital es Königsberg, fue establecido como un feudo de la corona polaca.

Las guerras ocurridas a finales del siglo XVII entre la Mancomunidad y otras naciones como Ucrania, Suecia, y los imperios Otomano y Ruso, la dejaron en ruina. Durante el siglo XVIII, la Mancomunidad comienza a colapsar y los estados vecinos comienzan la desarticulación de los territorios. Para 1795 el territorio polcado se hallaba completamente dividido y repartido entre el Reino de Prusia, el Imperio Ruso y el Reino de Austria.


	2. Capítulo 1

Olvidé mencionar que originalmente, el fic estaba escrito en varios posts megagigantes x.x... y cuando copié la historia al word se mezclaron todos, así que ahora los separaré por capitulos, para facilitarme la traducción. Eso. disfruten la historia.

Capítulo 1: Irrupción

De pie en el salón, Roderich se apoyó contra el marco del ventanal con vista a los jardines traseros de su mansión y suspiró suavemente para si. El acuerdo al que había llegado con Gilbert e Iván cerca de seis meses atrás estaba llegando a su fin. En realidad él nunca había estado del todo de acuerdo, desarmar la Mancomunidad y repartirla entre los tres, pero él no pudo permitir que Prusia y Rusia tuvieran todas esas tierras para ellos. Por ahora, Rusia era su aliado y estaba contento por ello… pero Prusia eran un caso totalmente diferente.

Al exhalar mientras pensaba en su otro aliado, Roderich dio un paso atrás y tiró de las cortinas hasta cerrarlas, oscureciendo la habitación. La guerra que lo había estremecido tan profundamente y le había costado Silesia había terminado 24 años atrás; más aún él sentía el aguijón de la traición de Prusia cada vez que pensaba en ello, o sentía la punzada de dolor donde Silesia había estado una vez, al igual que un amputado a veces se sentía un miembro fantasma. Gilbert y él no tuvieron una amistad perfecta, pero ellos tuvieron… algo. El austriaco se odiaba a si mismo por permitir que esos sentimientos accedieran a su corazón, pero había sido muy difícil combatirlos. Divorcio tras divorcio tras divorcio había tornado al castaño un tanto obsoleto cuando se trataba de relaciones y sentimientos románticos (no es como que él se hubiera casado por amor en primer lugar, eso era irrelevante), pero Gilbert había sido su única constante a través de todo eso. Cuando ni siquiera él lo había traicionado…

Luchando contra la urgencia de arrojarse a si mismo sobre el sofá a su derecha; en lugar de eso, lentamente se dejó caer sobre el colchón, manteniendo su calmada actitud de costumbre. María Teresa había sido la única que había presenciado cuán profundamente la guerra le había afectado, y él no deseaba que nadie más supiera al respecto. Había aprendido por el camino difícil que el permitir que la gente viera tus debilidades sólo se volvería en tu contra. En algún punto, él supo que tendría un visitante pronto; le habían dicho que Toris estaba en camino a Viena, luego de enterarse que Gilbert e Ivan tenían la misma intención. Roderich no estaba seguro si Lituania lo había elegido porque él era el más débil o porque era el más dispuesto a negociar; él esperaba que fuera por lo segundo.

Como si fuera una señal, uno de sus mayordomos entró en la habitación y se inclinó a modo de saludo, luciendo preocupado. "_Disculpe la intrusión, pero el Señor Toris de Lituania ha llegado y demanda hablar con usted, Señor_" dijo el hombre, en forma demasiado apresurada como para sonar del todo calmado. Aparentemente, Toris estaba de un humor intimidante. Asintiendo, Roderich despidió a su sirviente, levantándose para recibir a su huésped.

"Tráelo".

Toris avanzó a través de los inmaculados y vistosos pasillos de la mansión de Austria sin preocuparse por el rastro de barro que sus botas de montar dejaron esparcido sobre los perfectamente pulidos pisos. Estaba sucio, le dolían las piernas por haber empujado a su caballo hasta sus límites luego de cabalgar fieramente por casi toda la campiña para llegar hasta el que, indudablemente, era el miembro más débil del despreciable trio que había descuartizado horriblemente a su amigo.

Quizás era una tontería. Quizás el debería volver a casa con su gente a preparase para el inevitable ataque de Rusia, el niño llorón que repentina y preocupantemente se había convertido en una potencia mundial. Pero que Dios maldiga el infierno, aun resonaban en sus oídos los gritos enfermizos de su mejor amigo, su hermano en armas, mientras era llevado por el prusiano con Rusia a si lado, sonriendo y prometiendo volver por él la próxima vez.

Tan pronto como se hubo recobrado de la batalla, tan pronto como pudo caminar nuevamente y las noticias de que Polonia había sido particionado fuera del mapa, la rabia le había impulsado a ensillar su caballo y hacer caso omiso de todos los consejos mientras cabalgaba hacia la casa de Austria.

Tras depositar su capa a los brazos del sirviente, irrumpió en el salón de Roderich. Normalmente, la etiqueta habría dictado que él se aseara y cambiara de ropa antes de ser recibido por su anfitrión. La etiqueta también dicta que él dejara atrás la espada que llevaba a su lado. Pero el austriaco se podría ir al carajo si pensaba que por un momento que Toris estaba preocupado por ofender sus notoriamente delicadas sensibilidades. Él no esperó por un recibimiento cuando decidió marchar donde el aristócrata de delgadas gafas.

"¿A qué demonios piensas que estás jugando, Edelstein?" demandó saber sin molestarse por la formalidad de una introducción. La esmeralda mirada de Lituania ardían en justificada indignación, sus puños se apretaban por rabia; su largo y agotador viaje no había logrado más que abatir la furia que hacia su hervir sangre. Y él siquiera se molestó en explicar por qué se encontraba allí. Roderich estaría ciertamente más al tanto de los crímenes que estaba cometiendo, por lo que no era necesaria una explicación.

"¡Al hacer esto, tú sabes que ustedes lo están eliminando efectivamente del mapa!"

Roderich había estado encarando el ventanal durante el momento exacto en que toris había irrumpido en la habitación, mirando la tela de las cortinas con mucho más interés que aquel que debería haber estado prestando al objeto inanimado. Había oído a Lituania desde antes que entrara en el cuarto, había oído la rabia en sus pasos y frunciendo el ceño, se había preguntado si debería haber solicitado su propia arma en caso de que el castaño decidiera volverse violento. _No sería la primera vez que son atrapado con la guardia baja e indefenso,_ pensó amargamente antes de cambiar la mueca de su rostro y sustituirla por una expresión neutra.

Él no se volteó inmediatamente; lo que no era cortes, pero tampoco lo era atravesar el hogar de otro hombre armando alboroto y demandando cosas sin una propia introducción, por lo que Roderich estaba meramente promulgando la regla de oro. Hubo algunas pocas respuestas sarcásticas rondando su mente, pero el austriaco se encontró a si mismo demasiado cansado como para decirlas. Esa actitud sarcástica y arrogante ya no le era más propia; volvería, él esperaba, pero gracias a sus más recientes perdidas aun rondando en su cabeza, le era difícil actuar como normalmente lo hacía.

Ignorando las demandas de Lituania, Roderich indició hacia una silla, mientras una leve mueca aparecía en su rostro al ver a su visitante aún enlodado. "Bienvenido Toris. Por favor toma asiento… Puedo pedir que nos traigan tea si gustas" dijo cordialmente el austriaco, tomando asiento él mismo. Con un suspiro mientras se acomodaba, el castaño se encontró apretando los labios y frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente. "Estoy al tanto de las consecuencias de las particiones, si" admitió suavemente, cruzando con sutileza sus manos sobre su regazo, aguardando por la reacción del otro hombre antes de continuar.

Toris declinó la invitación del austriaco con un bufido, prefiriendo mantenerte de pie y desplazarse por la habitación. El espirituado lituano oprimió los puños a sus costados ante la sola idea de sentarse a tomar té mientras su querido amigo estaba siendo particionado hasta casi dejar de existir.

"Entonces sabes lo que le están haciendo, ¡que él puede que nunca se recupere!" proclamó. Había algo de derrota en el tono de la otra nación que le dio la sensación claramente inquietante de que todo este viaje había sido en vano. Eventualmente el caballero, sucio y agotado viajero, miro al cansado aristócrata fijando largamente en él sus acusadores ojos.

"¿Qué hay si él muere?" demandó Toris. "¿Y si Feliks no logra sobrellevar esto? Si Polonia no es más un país, entonces hay un riesgo muy real de que él sólo deje de existir. ¿Estás dispuesto a asesinar a otra nación con tal de asegurarte más tierras? ¿¡No tienes siquiera una pizca de honor!?" Eventualmente el lituano sujetó el asiento que le había ofrecido, sus hombros tiemblan de ira. Dirigió su mirada hacia el otro hombre y mostró una mueca de dolor. "No es muy tarde para ti y tus amigos para detener esto, sabes" dijo forzado, sujetando el borde del sofá hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

Oyendo las palabras del lituano, Roderich contrajo el ceño y sus labios en una delgada línea al pensar sobre lo que el otro había dicho. En verdad, las palabras de Toris habían representado sus propios pensamientos casi perfectamente. Si no fuera por su alianza con Rusia y la influencia _Bullying _de Iván, él no hubiera tenido parte en la repartición de Polonia. Tal y como estaba, realmente no tenía elección. "Esto es… desafortunado" comenzó el austriaco, con su voz mucho más suave que lo usual. Él realmente se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y de lo que estaba por hacer a su aliado tradicional. "Pero tú sabes que esto no es acerca de honor… o tierras realmente. Prusia está llevando a cabo una venganza contra Polonia desde el siglo XV, tú sabes eso. Con Rusia es lo mismo. Y por mi parte…" suspirando, Roderich se encontraba bastante sorprendido por cuán honesto estaba siendo.

Quiso reír cuando Toris se refirió a Gilbert e Iván como sus amigos. Iván era… interesante, por decir algo. Había cierta crueldad en los ojos de la joven nación que aún no había alcanzado la plenitud y el austriaco no quería estar en el final equivocado. Ellos batallaban bien juntos, muy seguido tenían los mismos intereses y se encontraban lo suficientemente lejos del otro como para prevenir disputas por territorios. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el ruso y ese algo había hecho que el austriaco decidiera mantenerlo a una longitud de armas. Y sobre Gilbert… Ellos habían sido aliados una vez. Gilbert había sido incluso su caballero durante un tiempo; esos días eran retenidos en sus memorias. Memorias que, ahora, tenían una nota de amargura y traición coloreando todos esos días felices. _¿Sabía él, por ese entonces, que me traicionaría? ¿Había sido todo una mentira desde el inicio? ¿Había él estado observando todas mis debilidades desde que era joven para saber cómo perjudicarme?_

Roderich casi tuvo que empujarse físicamente fuera de sus pensamientos. Con el pasar de los años, había ganado la reputación de ser cauteloso, orgulloso y arrogante… su nobleza lo había obligado a aprender a ser un aristócrata. Los aristócratas no muestran sus emociones, no se preocupan por la gente que son menos que ellos. Por mucho tiempo, Roderich se lo había tomado muy a pecho. Pero comenzó a sentir aquello que lo desgarraba por dentro, repensó las cosas.

A pesar de ser como era, dejó escapar una risa sin rastro humor alguno, un sonido hueco y carente de cualquier forma de diversión. "Incluso si no tomara parte en ello, no los detendría". Ya lo había intentado cuando recién sugirieron la partición, incluso intentando cortar lazos con ellos. Pero ellos siquiera se inmutaron; hubo un momento en el que Austria era un aliado importante. La gente hacía excepciones por él, comprometida, tratando de mantenerlo feliz. Ese periodo había llegado abruptamente a su fin y con una dura verificación de la realidad. María Teresa le había preguntado participar; sería por lejos peligroso que Rusia y Prusia se quedaran con todas las tierras para ellos. "Y créeme, Toris… ellos no son mis amigos" dijo con amargura, nacida del dolor que aún estaba sintiendo.

"Esto es… desafortunado".


End file.
